Merthur Mix
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: Another meme. This time in the form of my OTP. Please enjoy.


Title is pretty self-explanatory. So enjoy this work of fiction from the mind an Obsessed Fangirl.

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur (Duh)

Rating: T

Copyright: Of course I own Merlin, that's why I am a white American girl with nerdy looking glasses.

Just to warn you, there maybe typos in here, so if you spot any please comment.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Bombastic by Shaggy

"Merlin, what the HELL are you listening to?" Arthur spluttered seeing Merlin's form gyrating to the music. Arthur tilted his head as Merlin fell to the floor and He looked at Arthur in Horror. "Uh?" Merlin said blushing. "Bombastic?" He asked, nervously. Arthur couldn't help but snort then busted out laughing. Merlin smiled then frowned. "Hey, it's a good song." He said defensively. "Maybe but that's not how you dance to it." Arthur said between laughs. "Well you do it then if it's so easy." Merlin retorted crossing his arms and pouting. Arthur laughed and grabbed his arm. Soon nobody was speaking as the music kept playing and Arthur showed Merlin how to, Ahem, Dance.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Driving me stupid by Sugarbee

"MERLIN, WATCH THE ROAD." Gwen screamed as Merlin slammed on the breaks. All four passengers in the car slammed forward. Merlin blinked owlishly at the red light then his eyes slide to Arthur's. Arthur was grinning and Merlin glared at him. "Everybody Ok?" Merlin asked, looking at Gwen and Morgana and pointedly ignoring Arthur. "We're fine." Both girls chorused then returned to their conversation. They didn't notice where Arthur's hand was. "You're driving is Stupid Merlin. You should pay more attention."

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Sexy can I (Feat. Yung Berg) by Ray J

Merlin loved dancing. Arthur loved watching Merlin dance. The way the sweat beaded and slid down Merlin's neck made Arthur lick his lips wanting his tongue to follow it down south. Merlin smirked and twisted his body to show off as Arthur watched, uncomfortably moving around in the booth. "Sexy, Isn't he?" Morgana said in a husky voice. "Mine." Arthur growled moving before he realized and snatched Merlin from his dance partner. "Sexy, can I dance with you?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear. Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "You. Me. Bed , Now."

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

My baby by LeAnn Rimes

Arthur really hated the term Baby. When he was younger, people had called him baby face and baby boy. It had made him feel like, well, a baby. He hated the word with a passion but when the tall, gangly dark haired man of his called him by it, he couldn't help but feel loved. Everytime Merlin said it, Arthur was tangled in his arms and it felt like heaven. "I love you." "Love you, too Baby."

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Merlin wasn't always the man Arthur loved. At one time he was living scared for his life. His boyfriend had been abusive and Merlin still bared the scars of that, not only on his body but on his heart. Arthur looked past the scars and saw the true him. Merlin denied ever being hurt but inside he had known he was starting to be torn apart. Arthur finally had enough of it and had saved not only Merlin but their son as well.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Toxic by Brittany Spears

Arthur was toxic to Merlin's health. Merlin mused hands clenching as Arthur kissed the nameless man. Merlin could feel his magic threatening to unleash and leave a disastrous wake in its path. Merlin just closed his eyes tightly and willed it away. He spun around and was about to push the door open when a hand snagged his arm and before he knew it, he was pressed into a hard and solid chest. His mouth opened to make a sound and a hot tongue invaded his mouth, letting him taste the poison in the other man's mouth.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

Merlin may be many things. Warlock, manservant and so on. But, one thing he was not was a bad liar. Sure, most of the lies he told to Arthur seemed flimsy but he had believed them. Merlin smirked as Arthur stared at him in horror. "I believe that's 2 pair, Sir Merlin." The man said leering at him. Merlin rolled his eyes and laid down his cards, "And, I believe that is a full house, Sir." Merlin said back enjoying the man's splutter as he and Arthur walked out of the castle. "I can never read your poker face, Merlin." Arthur said, shaking his head. Merlin just smiled adorably.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Drifty by Christina Aguilera

"Merlin, stop laughing. That's an order." Arthur pouted as Merlin erupted in laughter. "But it's funny, sire." Merlin said between laughs. Arthur had been cleaning the Leech tank and somehow it had overturned on him and he was covered in slimy water and leeches. "Merlin." Arthur said warningly Merlin managed to control his laughter but a few snickers escaped as he pulled the leeches off the prince. Merlin slipped one off the leeches and they both tumbled to the ground. Arthur leaning over Merlin. They stared at each other's eyes then their lips met. "Now we're both dirty." Arthur remarked, smiling and blue yes twinkling.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

Then by Brad Paisley

Arthur could still remember the first time Merlin and he had kissed. He knew he loved him then. Now Merlin was his life and he thought he loved him then. Merlin was surprised when Arthur had taken him back to where they first met and proposed to him on a boat filled with people. He had said yes, almost immediately. Now, watching Arthur with their daughter, Merlin thought he loved Arthur when they first kissed.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********

I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off by Fall Out Boy.

Arthur couldn't believe he had actually made it into one of the largest Law firms in Camelot and now Merlin and he were celebrating in the honeymoon suite of the Great Dragon Hotel. Merlin just laughed when the hotel clerk had given them the wrong keys but he wasn't laughing now as Arthur gave him THAT look. (Wink, Wink)

Next morning,

Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin sleeping peacefully. He pushed back a stray lock of hair and kissed his forehead, lightly.

*********Merlin X Arthur*********


End file.
